Jouis pour moi !
by Renhika
Summary: Trafalgar Law est professeur de biologie au lycée. Il s'occupe des dernière année. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il était le jouet sexuel de l'un de ses élèves et plus précisément de Portgas D. Ace. (collab avec TheCrazyKitty) Yaoi / ! \ lemon / ! \


**Ren : Hello tout le monde ! Voici un petit Ace x Law xD partit d'un délire sur une image (celle qui illusture) avec Kitty**

 **Kitty *en cam sur skype* : Le sexe c'est bien !**

 **Amusez-vous bien :P**

 **Rien n'est à nous tout est à Oda... ou peut-être pas...**

* * *

 **Jouis pour moi**

Pov externe

« -Vous avez tous compris ? »

Le professeur qui demande ceci ne peut être que Trafalgar Law qui enseigne la biologie à des élèves de dernière année.

« -Absolument pas » Dit un élève.

La moitié d'entre eux ne comprenait jamais rien. Une majorité suivait le cours cependant un petit groupe n'écoutait pas et à sa tête, se trouvait un brun avec des tâches de rousseur. Son nom ? Portgas D. Ace, le plus grand emmerdeur au monde dont son passe-temps préféré était de faire chier ses professeurs.

« -Cela ne m'étonne pas. »

Le professeur prend une grande inspiration et demande d'une voix forte :

« -Monsieur Portgas et son voisin pouvez-vous arrêter de parler et de bien vouloir écouter le cours. »

Ace sourit à son professeur.

« -J'ai pas fini ma phrase alors… non ! Dit-il avant reprendre sa conversation avec son voisin.

-Bien. Vous me copierez la leçon pour demain, monsieur Portgas.

-Bien sûr sensei~ »

Ace n'en avait strictement rien à faire et il ne comptait pas faire ce que lui demandait le professeur. Law le maudit intérieurement. Cependant il ne se laisse pas perturber il continue son cours comme si de rien n'était, tentant en vain d'enseigner sa matière à ses abrutis d'élève. Soudain un long frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il aperçoit le regard d'Ace le déshabiller. Ce dernier se lèche les lèvres, provocateur : il n'aime pas vraiment quand on tente de le remettre dans le droit chemin… mais mettre mal à l'aise son professeur de biologie, ça le fait bien triper ! Law jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, il ne reste que 20 minutes avant la fin du cours. Autant de temps à essayer d'ignorer le regard d'Ace... Il savait très bien ce qu'il l'attendait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit le troupeau d'élève se précipite vers la sortie mais seul un élève semble prendre son temps pour ranger ses affaires… furtivement, il rejoint le bureau de son professeur entre d'un coup et planque l'homme contre le mur. Ace aborde alors un sourire sadique, tire sur la cravate de Law tout en appuyant une main contre le mur.

« -Alors comme ça, on veut me faire copier le cours, sensei ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit détail ? »

Law serre les dents. Il savait que cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis d'avoir malmené le brun ainsi. Il fixe Ace dans les yeux attendant sa punition avec angoisse. L'élève sourit sadiquement, se recule avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et écarte les jambes.

« -Suce. »

Le professeur s'avance doucement, craintivement avant de s'accroupie. Une fois assez proche, il utilise ses dents pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Il lèche sensuellement la bosse à travers le tissu, avant de sortir le désir du plus jeune. Le lycéen retient un gémissement de plaisir puis glisse sa main dans les cheveux de Law, l'obligeant ainsi à prendre son membre en bouche.

« -T'aime ça, hein ? Me prendre dans ta bouche. »

Law se retient de gémir. Oui, il avait appris à aimer ça avec le temps mais jamais il ne lui dira. Il prend son sexe en bouche en commençant des longs va-et-vient. Il enroule vigoureusement sa langue autour, et continue son manège lui aussi, commence à avoir chaud. Ace laisse un gémissement sourd s'échapper alors de sa bouche.

« -Dire qu'au début… tu refusais de le faire. Maintenant tu viens tout gentiment me la lécher comme un petit chien. Tu apprends vite. »

Il tire un peu sur les cheveux de son professeur afin de voir son regard érotique, il adorait voir son visage soumis. Law détourne les yeux ne supportant pas le pouvoir qu'avait son élève sur lui. Ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Ace lui sourit, le replace pour qu'il finisse son travail. Law s'exécute et laisse échapper un gémissement. Il rougit de honte. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ace se doute que ça lui plaisait...

« -Sale pervers ! T'aimes tant que ça la sucer, hein ? »

Ace oblige Law à relâcher son sexe et prend son menton entre ses doigts afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

« -Avoue-le. Dis-le. »

Law détourne le regard encore une fois en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé comme il faisait d'habitude depuis deux mois. Mais il fallait que ce soir il le fasse chier, à l'insulter et à le rabaisser. Ace observe son professeur avant de caresser sa joue de façon possessive.

« -Dis-le ! »

Law continue à mordre ses lèvres en ferment ses yeux. Non, cette fois il n'obéirait pas cette fois. Ultime acte de résistance pour ne pas être rabaissé encore plus. Ace commence à perdre patience…

« -Dépêche-toi ou je m'énerve ! »

Un long frisson s'empare de Law. Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait pas...Une seule chose était claire pourtant, il ne pouvait plus être humilié. Il regarde Ace dans les yeux et maintient son silence. Ace fronce des sourcils, il voulait entendre son professeur lui dire qu'il aime ça, qu'il le désirait.

« -Tu veux que je me mette en colère, c'est ça ?! »

Law ferme les yeux attendant sa nouvelle punition, presque avec impatience. Ne devenait-il pas un peu maso avec tout ça. D'un geste brusque Ace fait reculer la chaise de devant son professeur, se lève, prend des ciseaux sur la table puis se rapproche à nouveau. Un sourire sadique s'installe sur son visage.

« -Je te laisse une dernière chance : avoue-le et tu auras une récompense, continue à te taire et je te punis. »

Law tombe sur ses fesses apeuré bien conscient de la paire de ciseau dans les mains de son élève.

« -Alors ? »

Le professeur tourne la tête en rougissant avant de déclarer :

« -Oui...

-Quoi « oui » ? Je veux l'entendre plus clairement.

\- Oui ... J'aime ça ... » dit-il tandis que sa respiration s'accélère.

Il avait honte. Honte de lui avoir dit. Mais Ace pouvait être dangereux surtout avec un instrument dangereux dans les mains. Il ne voulait pas aggraver sa punition. Ace sourit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Je ne comprends pas bien le mot « ça ». »

Law serre les poings et se mord les lèvres. Sa respiration ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que empirer.

« - J'aime ... Ce ... Que tu me ... Fais ... Essaye-t-il d'articuler.

-Et qu'est-ce que je te fais ? » Continue Ace

Law ne savait pas quoi dire. Que devait-il lui dire ? Qu'il aimit qu'il le touche ? Qu'il le prenne ?

« -Law, Gronde Ace impatient.

-J'aime quand ... Tu me touches ... »

Il baisse la tête ne voulant pas affronter le regard d'Ace.

« -Et si c'était un autre élève, tu aimerais ?

-N-non ... »

L'élève se réjouit d'avoir réussi à faire avouer à son professeur qu'il le désirait lui, et uniquement lui. Il faut quand même dire qu'il a avait eu du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau.

« -Bien mais… tu as trop trainé, alors je vais devoir te punir pour m'avoir fait patienter ! Pose tes mains sur le bureau et montre-moi ton cul. Ordonne Ace en se levant.

Law s'exécute. Il pose son front sur le bureau. Dire qu'ils en sont là parce que Ace l'a vu avec un homme ... Il aurait dû se la jouer plus discret. Ace tire avec violence sur le jean du professeur, retirant par la même occasion le boxer. Il prend une des mains de l'adulte la lèche tandis qu'un de ses doigts s'enfonce ssans douceur dans l'anus de Law. Ace n'a que faire de la grimace du brun. Il fait quelques va-et-vients rapides mais finit par le retirer. Il se recule et observe la vue.

« -Prépare-toi. Seul. »

Law grimace mais suit l'ordre d'Ace. Il tente de maladroits gestes, tout tordu pour atteindre son entrée.. Il ferme les yeux et enfonce un deuxième doigt en lui. Il se mord le bras pour éviter que ses gémissements ne devienent des cris de douleur mêlés de plaisir. Il bouge ses hanches afin d'accentuer les effets. Le lycéen grogne, il veut l'entendre !

« -Lâche ton bras ! »

Law arrête de mordre son bras. Un long gémissement lui échappe, il se plaque la main devant la bouche essayant de l'arrêter. Sauf qu'Ace n'apprécie pas et grogne plus fort encore afin de faire comprendre à son professeur qu'il devait se laisser aller à ses soupirs de plaisir. Mais le voir se préparer l'excite de plus en plus et fait baisser dangeureusement sa patience.

« -Dépêche-toi, sinon je vais te faire mal. »

Law enlève sa main de sa bouche, et enfonce un troisième doigt en lui. Sa tête bascule en arrière quand il touche sa prostate.

« -Haan... Aaaa ... » Gémit Law.

Ace sourit en voyant le spectacle s'intensifier, son membre aussi apprécie les gémissements de sa proie. Maintenant, il était bien assez prêt. Il détache un peu plus son pantalon afin d'être plus à l'aise et s'approche de Law. Le lycéen lui retire ses doigts puis attrape ses hanches et s'enfonce brutalement en lui.

« -Aaaah… même après t'être autant préparé… tu restes aussi serré…

-Aaaaah ... Han ... Han ... ! »

Law essaye de s'empêcher de gémir et de crier de douleur. Ace prend une meilleure prise sur les hanches de son professeur pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Il ressort, puis entre à nouveau en lui. Il n'avait plus qu'un but : trouver sa prostate, si Law avait réussi à le faire avec ses doigts, lui, n'aurait pas de difficulté. Il entend Law gémir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un cri résonne. Un sourire s'installe sur son visage. Il descend doucement et lèche la nuque de l'adulte.

« -Trouvée~

-Aaaaaaaaaah ... ! »

Law plante ses ongles dans le bois de la table essayant de se contenir. Ace était compressé à l'intérieur du brun... Comme c'était bon... Il accentue ses coups de hanche, en passant toujours plus forts, pour frapper à coup sûr sa prostate. Il aimait cette sensation de domination. Son professeur lui appartenait et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire sinon lui obéir. Le lycéen laisse sa langue trainer sur le corps de l'adulte et finit par mordre son cou afin de laisser une marque profonde. Tout le monde saurait qu'il était à lui. Law bouge son cul cherchant plus de plaisir. Il aimait ça ! Il aimait être pris par des hommes et surtout par Ace. Aucun mec n'avait réussi à lui donner autant de plaisir que son élève rebelle.

« -Aaaaaaaaace ...! Aaaaaah ...

-Aaaaah… Laaw… t'es serré… »

Ace guide les hanches de Law pour qu'ils soient synchros ; le plaisir décuplé pour eux deux. Il glisse sa main vers le membre de son professeur, le prends et applique des va-et-vients dessus. C'était sa récompense, aujourd'hui, il cajolerait son sexe pour le faire jouir. Law se cambre en sentant la main de son élève sur son membre. En plus, Ace arrivait à toucher à chaque fois sa prostate... Il aller bientôt craquer... Le lycéen continue de marquer le cou de son professeur en augmentant le rythme de ses hanches. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir lui aussi. Il vient mordiller le lobe de Law puis lui souffle :

« -Jouis… jouis pour moi… »

Law gémit plus fort, en entendant les paroles du plus jeune. Sa vue se trouble tellement son plaisir est grand. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, seul son plaisir semblait avoir de l'importance. Ace continue de mordre son oreille, il sentait les parois humides de Law se resserrer autour de lui. Il accélère le mouvement de son poignet sur le sexe de son professeur. Law crie encore le prénom de Ace.

« -Aaaaaaaaah ... Ouiiiiiiiiii ... Aceeee ... ! »

Le professeur finit par se libérer dans la main de son élève, en laissant sa tête cogner contre la table. Le plus jeune sent l'intérieur se serrer brutalement, il ne tient pas plus longtemps et se libère dedans. Il donne encore deux trois coups pour laisser l'orgasme le consumer totalement puis s'écroule sur le dos de Law. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Law était à bout de force. Il ne voulait qu'une chose à présent : dormir . Il essaye au plus vite de retrouver un souffle régulier pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

« -Sensei… Ce soir, je vais chez vous pour vous donner un cours très particulier~ » Sourit Ace qui avait une idée en tête.

Law se crispe en entendant les paroles d'Ace. Ce dernier tire un peu sur la chemise du professeur pour pouvoir lui lécher l'épaule.

« -Tu m'as demandé de recopier un cours pour demain, mais je n'ai pas ce cours… alors il va falloir me le refaire en privé~

-Non mais ce n'est rien, oublie. »

Law essaye de trouver un échappatoire.

« -Ça les autres de la classe ne l'entendront pas. Puis… il ne faudrait pas que mes notes chutent~ »

Ace ne le laisserait pas s'échapper, il était décidé à aller chez son professeur pour s'amuser encore plus longtemps. Law réprime un frisson. Il avait peur mais il était à la fois excité de savoir comment la soirée se déroulerait. Il était devenu accro ! Accro à son élève Portgas D. Ace. Il aimait cette relation malsaine ... Ace lui lèche la joue, montrant ainsi qu'il en voulait encore.

Ace n'était pas prêt de se lasser de lui... A quand le next round ...

* * *

 **Kitty : Nyaaaa~ !  
**

 **Ren : Je te l'avais dit ! Law en professeur ça marche bien ! xD mais tu étais pas convaincue~**

 **Kitty : Ssssssssht.**

Ren : 3

Kitty : Bref ! On veut des reviews !

Ren : On veut des avis ! XDDD Zoubi zoubi !

Kitty : Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~


End file.
